


非系统性暗恋C10

by LLIIAA



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLIIAA/pseuds/LLIIAA





	非系统性暗恋C10

C1O  
既然相处情况还算正常，没有被完全当成神经病，胥河打算回到当初和陌生后辈刚认识时的情景，把他早先准备好要说的亲切客套用语搬出来。  
于是在一起工作了两天半后，第三天中午一起吃饭的时候，胥河终于提起了《幽人笔》。  
“我看过你配的那个《幽人笔》。”  
虽然事实上只看了师徒cut。  
“配得特别好。”  
这句是实话。  
常疏明看起来有点受宠若惊，“啊……谢谢。我就配了个配角。”  
“但很出彩。”胥河认真道：“师父这个角色和你的配音都很出彩。我看你跟常安的师徒cp还挺火的。”  
“啊，是。”常疏明无可奈何地笑笑，“连线下活动的时候都有冲我们喊在一起的。”  
胥河点点头，不置可否，过了一会儿又问道：“是说第二部快要播出了吗？”  
“嗯。明年年初。再过一阵就要去配音了。”  
“噢。加油。”胥河有点心不在焉。

之后相安无事地过了几天，胥河倒是一口一个小明喊得越来越顺嘴了。每天中午一起吃饭也基本成了日常，常疏明几乎已经完全适应了那副沉沉的嗓音会随时在他身侧冒出来问他今天想吃什么了。  
但平静只是暂时的，他真正担心的事就快要来了。  
“你干嘛呢？剥头蒜十分钟了还没剥好？”乔楷皱着眉头看过来，“想什么呢？”  
“啊……没事。”常疏明回过神来，迅速低头继续剥蒜。  
这几天太平静了，完全没有什么事可以跟乔楷汇报的，导致乔楷好像已经把胥河这茬儿给忘了。  
但现在他担心的事又实在不好意思跟乔楷说。  
是的，下周，《惊蝉》的配音就要到第一段的H部分了。  
即便他配音的这段时间一次也没敢再听过放在床头的以前经常陪他入睡的胥河的drama，那副声音完全没再在梦里出现过，也基本适应了胥河有时靠近说话，不会再反射性地躲开。  
但这种程度的适应，跟要和他一起配H戏对心理和生理承受力的要求根本不能同日而语。  
无论如何，该来的还是要来的。  
不知道该说不幸还是万幸，第一段H并没有胥河的戏份，是他一个人的独角戏。  
——是剧中向杉念着梁戈的名字自慰的一段。  
常疏明在开始配音前曾补看了《惊蝉》的漫画原作，对这一段情节有印象，当时他还想着或许改编动画会去掉这一段，或者用一两个隐晦些的画面一带而过也说不定。  
然而动画制作这边跟原作者探讨后，本着忠实原作的原则，完全保留下来了。  
他拿到台本的时候，焦躁得来回踱了好几圈。  
做成动画只有一小段，不过两三分钟而已，画面也只是些暧昧的侧面表达，并不露骨，但让他怕的就是，他对这情节太熟悉了。  
不是故事情节，而是——想着那个人自慰这件事。  
常疏明在初中时候看了个限制级片子，发现自己对片中男女激烈地撕扯衣服，身体碰撞的画面全无反应之后，第一次认真思考了自己的性取向。  
而在他认为自己是同性恋后，他又发现，他看GV也完全没有反应。于是之后几年的人生里，他一直觉得自己是个性冷淡。  
直到听见了胥河的声音。  
那时候他才刚入行，买了一堆人气声优的drama汲取经验，乙女向BL向正剧向无所不包，听得耳朵都快起茧了，能听着耳机里3D的R18戏面不改色地吃饭，切到下一张的时候，里面男人刚一开口，他筷子一顿。  
是张很普通的恋爱剧情向乙女drama，几乎是全年龄，只在靠近结尾部分有一句告白和很轻的一个吻而已，尺度小得跟其他drama根本没法比。然而当那个声音像雾一样压在他耳边，叹息似的说了一句“我喜欢你”的时候，常疏明怔忡几秒后惊恐地发现，自己起反应了。  
仅仅因为一个声音。  
之后数次听着耳机里那副沉沉的嗓音缩在被子里的时候，如醉酒后虚着步子一脚踏入湿热的泥沼，额头渗着一层细汗的时候，他都觉得自己无药可救且不可理喻。  
要是那些会模拟性事全程的R18乙女drama倒正常，可胥河的三张乙女drama里，尺度最大的一张也只是有几个吻和一两句擦边球的台词而已。仅仅是他的声音，对常疏明而言就像是某种催情剂。  
若是其他的一切剧情他都可以否认自己和向杉的共同点——以向杉喜欢梁戈这个人，而他喜欢的只是胥河的声音为依据，那么在这段情节里，他终于彻头彻尾地和他配音的角色重合了，避无可避地默认自己的败北。  
因为他听着胥河的声音自慰，不止一次。  
糟透了……  
常疏明走进录音室的时候，感觉自己像一盘食物被放进了微波炉里，合上门，五分钟高温加热。他的太阳穴在突突地跳。  
录音室里空荡荡的只有他一个人，胥河坐在外面的沙发上，隔着玻璃默不作声地抬头看着他。  
他像是在高中的课堂上睡了一觉，刚从沉酣的梦里醒来便被催着奔赴考场般慌张，感觉自己才刚在麦克风前站定，胥河看过来的眼神还不真切，就听见导演在外面喊了开始。  
他匆忙抬头看向屏幕。  
浴室里水汽蒸腾，暖黄的灯光虚飘飘地笼着，水声哗哗地响，向杉抬手捋了一把额前湿漉漉的头发。他靠在浴室的墙上好一阵儿，盯着架子上的毛巾发愣。  
画面切到他回想起的白天的场景，周围打了一圈模糊的光。  
梁戈猝不及防地勾过他脖子，凑上来耳语了一句，“我觉得你比他好看。”  
他一点儿都没变，还是像几年前在高中时一样爱开玩笑，还是什么都察觉不到，甚至在松开手后惊讶地挑眉笑问“哎你怎么脸这么红啊”，不管不顾到了有点儿过分的地步。  
向杉叹了口气，认命似的闭上了眼睛。  
刚关掉的花洒还在往下滴水。  
一滴，一滴。  
镜头从花洒上移开，转到他的脸上。  
他阖着眼，略垂下头，濡湿的头发再次不安分地垂到了额前。  
但现在他顾不上去理会它了。  
好一阵儿，他像是一只腹部受伤的鸟类，保持抵靠着墙，略弯着腰的姿势，被水汽挡住了一半的胳膊下垂，像是用手捂着伤口止血，又因为疼痛而发颤。  
“……唔。”  
没能忍住，一声从唇缝里逸出的低吟，轻到不能再轻的，短促的一声，却是个音色轻软的证据——颤抖并非因为疼痛，而是因为快感。  
镜头再次切到别处去。浴室暖黄的灯光是一杯挥发成气态的白兰地，假意掺了些橙汁做无害的伪装，一旁洗手台上的镜面一片模糊，大约也和他一样醉得不清醒，他的头垂得更低了些。  
梁戈的脸在他脑海里不断闪现出来，像是某种诅咒。  
“嗯……”  
他再次失守，难耐地发出了声音，陷在一场温柔合谋的陷阱里，终于逐渐放肆起来。  
意识浑噩，快乐的迷幻和晕眩感，被绑在船上的人挣脱了紧缚的绳索，受女妖歌声的蛊惑，俯身向酒色的大海去。  
不，不对，名字，那个名字。  
“梁戈……”  
他溺于致命的快感里，如浪潮被风卷起，水流湍急，濒死时抓住的最后一点东西，是让他落入海里，也是唯一能救他一命的东西。  
他的……名字。  
他急促地喘息，拼着余力去念那个咒语。  
他的名字……  
“停一下。”外面的导演突兀地开口，打了个手势，“从分镜146那里重来一遍。”  
常疏明如梦初醒地抬头，应了一声。  
分镜146只在两秒前，在向杉最后一次念梁戈名字的时候。他调整了一下状态，又重新录了一遍。

情况比预想得顺利太多了，结束后常疏明摘耳机的时候还有些恍惚感，自己都颇为惊讶。  
从录音室出来便又一边接过工作人员递来的茶一边道谢，布布脸都红了，凑上来，一手捂着嘴小声尖叫：“妈呀书名儿哥你超级棒……”  
之前常常给他塞润喉糖的家伙这次倒没过来，常疏明松了一口气，同时还有些狐疑。  
结果一抬头却正好跟对方眼神撞上。  
胥河仍旧一动不动地坐在沙发上，正半觑着眼睛看他，蹙着眉，眼神复杂。  
像是在审视他。  
常疏明兀地有点慌，赶紧撇过头去跟布布说话。


End file.
